


Flirtation

by ElvenQueen18



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Deleted Scene, F/M, Flirting, Kissing, Roleplay, Takes place during "Walk on the Wild Side", written in 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenQueen18/pseuds/ElvenQueen18
Summary: While out on the town in her Bayville Siren disguise, Kitty unexpectedly encounters Kurt. When she pretends to not know who he is, Kurt decides to play along.
Relationships: Kitty Pryde/Kurt Wagner
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Flirtation

The night air caused Kitty to shiver slightly—no thanks to the rather scanty, black leather clothing she was wearing—as she walked down the streets of Bayville, looking for any second-rate crook to stop and finding none.

Kitty brushed a lock of hair away from her face. It had been about a quarter of an hour since she, Jean, Amara, Tabitha, and Rogue had split up. The idea had been that they could cover more ground that way, but Kitty was starting to think the whole Bayville Siren gig was a lot more exciting when they stayed as a group.

 _What, did all the lowlife criminals decide to take a vacation or something?_ Kitty thought dryly as she came to an alley. _There's a bunch of other things I could be doing right now. Like sleeping. Or taking a shower. Or watching a movie with Kurt._

She was just thinking about whether or not to contact Jean when she heard a _bamf_.

Kitty straightened up, her senses on alert. She quickly scanned the alley; sure enough, she could see Kurt perched up on the brick wall.

She stepped a little closer to where he was, having half a mind to ask him what he was doing out here—and without his image inducer, she noted. Had the Professor sent Kurt on a mission or something?

But as soon as Kitty opened her mouth, she closed it, a sudden thought coming to her. What if she pretended to not know who Kurt was? Of course, he was bound to see through the act, but there was always the chance that he'd be willing to go along with it...

The more she thought of the idea, the more she liked it. A mischievous smile appeared on her face. This was going to be fun.

"You lost, boy?" Kitty asked, slowly walking up to Kurt and making sure there was an extra sway in her hip movements.

Kurt finally looked at her, and she watched as his eyes widened in surprise. As she continued closer, his gaze swept over her, from her shoulder-length brown hair that was done in waves to the dark gray boots on her feet. His surprise was soon replaced by an appreciative grin.

It suddenly occurred to Kitty that if any other guy had been shamelessly checking her out, she would've slugged him by now. But with Kurt, there was something about the way he was looking at her that was almost...flattering.

"I could ask you ze same zing," Kurt finally replied, jumping to the ground. His expression became thoughtful. "Hmm...you look familiar."

Kitty waited with bated breath.

"Veren't you on ze news ze ozzer night? You and four ozzer girls?"

She shrugged nonchalantly. "Maybe."

Kurt started smiling again. "Vhat's your name, fräulein?"

Kitty smirked. "All you need to know is that people have started calling me a siren."

"A siren, huh?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. "You enchant men and lure zem to zeir deaths?"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Kitty reached out to touch his face, slowly stroking his fur. Her smirk broadened when she heard Kurt's breath hitch, and she stopped her ministrations.

"So," he began, his voice a little shaky, "am I supposed to be your latest victim?"

Kitty ignored the question. "They give you a name along with that exotic accent?"

"Nightcrawler," Kurt answered. "Of ze X-Men."

"X-Men," Kitty repeated. "You wouldn't be thinking of turning me in, would you?"

Kurt grinned. "Vell, let's see. Continue zis enthralling conversation, or drag you to a police station. Both are tempting."

 _I bet those aren't the only things he finds tempting,_ Kitty found herself thinking.

"One problem with that second option," she said, her voice taking a huskier tone. "You'd have to catch me first."

Kitty could've sworn that Kurt had taken half a step away from her, but his grin hadn't faded.

"Is zat a challenge?" he asked.

"Might be."

"I'll have you know zat I can handle anyzing you have up your sleeve."

Impulsively, Kitty stepped even closer to Kurt. "Oh, really? See if you can handle _this_."

And without stopping to think, without giving Kurt time to say anything, Kitty grabbed him by the front of his uniform, closed what little distance there was between them, and kissed him.

She felt Kurt stiffen in shock for a moment, his arms hanging by his sides. Her left hand let go of his uniform and went to the back of his neck. He finally relaxed, one hand tangling in her hair, the other around her waist. She pressed herself against him, her lips parting to deepen the kiss. She let out a slight moan as she felt her tongue touch his.

It was at that moment that Kitty's brain registered what she was doing: She was making out with Kurt Wagner.

Kitty's eyes flew open from behind her dark sunglasses, and she pushed Kurt away, breaking off the kiss.

Kurt was panting a little, looking dazed.

"...Vhat just happened?" he asked; but he was smiling, as though he wouldn't mind being kissed again.

Kitty, on the other hand, felt like dying of embarrassment.

"Goodbye," she muttered, phasing backward through a wall and running as far away from Kurt as her legs would carry her. She knew he'd probably be confused as to why she took off so suddenly, but she couldn't bring herself to care at present.

Kitty had to stop running when she came to a street curb. _Did that really happen?_ she thought, her face burning. Had she really just kissed one of her best friends? And on what basically amounted to a whim?

She felt her insides churn. Before tonight, Kitty would have insisted that Kurt was just her friend whenever one of the Institute residents teased them about their close relationship. Now, though, she wasn't so sure.

As Kitty vaguely thought about going back to the mall to meet up with her fellow Bayville Sirens, she licked her lips. The taste of Kurt still lingered.

She sighed, deciding that she'd worry about her feelings towards him tomorrow. And if any of the girls asked what happened while she was on her own, she would say that nothing had happened. Nothing at all.


End file.
